


She's Glad She Didn't Lie (Please Don't Lie to Me)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst, Cute, December Drabbles, Drabble, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implied one night stand, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, ZK Drabble December 2020, Zutara, friends - Freeform, modern Zutara, secretly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: He's always there for her, so of course he's there when she needs him most.Written for Day 2 of Zutara Drabble December 2020.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	She's Glad She Didn't Lie (Please Don't Lie to Me)

Fifty-eight.

Fifty-nine.

Sixty.

She opens her eyes. Two pink lines stare back at her from the stick on the bathroom counter. Her heart sinks, her gut twisting with guilt and anxiety and a wave of nameless emotions that she can’t even begin to process. 

She slides to the floor, head in her hands as she tries to steady her breathing, tries to think of what to do.

The soft knock at the door makes her jump, but she doesn’t get up.

“Katara?” 

The sound of his voice makes her choke down a sob. Why does he have to be here  _ now  _ when her whole world is falling apart?

But that is just Zuko, always there for her in her worst moments. From the first time they met, when Sokka had enlisted his help moving Katara into her dorm room for college, they have been best friends. She can always count on him to pick her up from a party, or that time she got stranded at Target because the buses stopped running, or all those times she’d had a fight with her boyfriend and needed to vent. 

He is always there.

And he is here now.

The knock comes again, still soft, but letting her know that he hasn’t gone away.

“Katara? Are you alright?”

She sniffs, swallows, and drags herself up off the floor, wiping the tears away and wiping her nose on her sleeve. The mirror does not show a pretty image when she glances into it; her hair is frizzy and out of place, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks blotchy, and her eyeliner smeared, but it’ll have to do. She has to face this.

She opens the door. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

She hasn’t seen him in nearly two months, but he’s opening his arms up for her, letting her walk straight into him and bury her face in his chest like no time has passed, like nothing has changed between them.

She takes a shaky breath, breathing in his familiar scent - like cinnamon. “Nothing.” She sniffs. “I’m just… I just got upset about Aang again.”

She can almost feel his frown, but he doesn’t pull away from her. 

“That happened like two months ago, Katara,” he murmurs, stroking her hair. “Sokka did not call me here because you’re upset about Aang.”

She swallows. Of course Sokka called him; she has been a mess for the past few days, alternating between being starving and being so nauseous she couldn’t eat and randomly bursting into tears.

Of course, that all makes so much sense now.

“I… I just… it hit me out of nowhere.”

He pulls away from her then, holding her shoulders as he looks into her eyes. She meets his gaze, and she can tell that he sees right through her with those golden eyes of his, one of them permanently squinty because of the scar on his face.

He told her once that the reason he didn’t have a girlfriend was because of the scar and the fact that so many people judge on appearances, but she has never thought the scar made him ugly.

“Please don’t lie to me, Katara.” He says softly, raising a hand and placing it on her cheek, running his thumb gently across her cheekbone.

A shiver runs down her spine as she remembers how he had touched her like that before, how gentle his hands had been along her sides, her hips, gliding down her legs, how well they had melted together under the cover of darkness. The memory of his lips on hers, on her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, is still vivid in her mind.

“Zuko,” she begins, and suddenly she’s not sure she can get the words out.

He didn’t ask for this, she knows. It’s her fault she’s in this situation. It was  _ her  _ who had gone crying to him when Aang had left, and it had been  _ her  _ idea to stay with him that night. And  _ she  _ had been the one who had begun to explore his body with her hands as he held her and tried to comfort her. 

And she realizes now that she had never gone to him for comfort. He was the one that she went to for everything, and she feels so stupid for not recognizing her feelings for him sooner.

And now her feelings have put them both in this mess, and she has to tell him but how can she?

“If this is about…” He begins, then hesitates, his cheeks flushing slightly.

She feels the blood drain from her own cheeks. “I… it is… but… but not like that.” 

He frowns slightly in confusion and she takes a deep, shuddering breath, drawing herself up to her full height and looking him in the eye.

“I’m pregnant.”

His hand stills on her cheek and his eyes flash with shock, confusion, panic, and… happiness?

“You’re pregnant?” He whispers, almost to himself.

She nods. 

“From… from when we…?”

She nods again. “I know… I know this wasn’t supposed to happen, I know that you have plans and your family hates me and I don’t expect you to do anything. I just… I just thought you should know.”

“Are you kidding, Katara?” He asks, and his eyes are bright as they burn into her. And he’s… he’s smiling?

“No, I-”

He pulls her into him, his strong arms wrapping around her as tightly as he can, and she can smell the cinnamon again, and hear his heart beating in his chest. 

“I’m not going to abandon you, Katara.” He says, and his breath is hot in her hair as he presses his cheek to the top of her head. “Not you, not the baby, not ever.”

She wraps her arms around him and presses her forehead into his chest, feeling fresh tears stream down her cheeks. “I thought you’d hate me.” She mumbles.

“Hate you?” He pulls away from her, holds her chin so she’s looking up at him. “I’ve been in love with you since that night Sokka and Suki abandoned us at the movie theatre and we had to find our way home in the dark.”

She blinks. 

“I thought… that night… you and I...” He continues, looking down for a moment. “But you were gone in the morning, and you avoided me, and…”

She interrupts him by rising onto her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his. 


End file.
